Silver Shill
Silver Shill is a male Earth pony who appears in the episode Leap of Faith as an employee of Flim and Flam who helps endorse, and later sell, their fraudulent products, and also appears in the episodes Equestria Games and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Development and design Silver Shill's voice actor is Ian James Corlett, the father of Claire Corlett, the voice actress of both Sweetie Belle and Little Pony 1. His voice was also modeled after Oscar winning actor Jimmy Stewart. His design is unique in that, like some taller ponies such as Mr. Cake, he has a slight underbite. The word "shill" is used to describe a person who poses as a customer in order to decoy others into participating, as at a gambling house, auction, confidence game, etc. But with the "silver" part of his name, it may also may serve as a nod to "shilling". A unit of money, alluding to his job as a salespony Depiction in the series Silver first appears as a member of Flim and Flam's audience in Leap of Faith, wearing oversized glasses and a pair of overalls and using a pair of crutches to walk. He is called on by the brothers to demonstrate their "Miracle Curative Tonic" and appears able to walk on his own after drinking it. He then takes part in the brothers' song and dance before dancing out of the brothers' tent. He appears again at the tent later that night, dancing outside the same way he did earlier. He is recognized by Applejack and Apple Bloom, who chase him to a costume area behind the tent. Applejack deduces from the props and wigs around them that Silver is an accomplice of the Flim Flam Brothers, who pretends to be cured by their fake tonic to trick other ponies into buying it. He flees before she can get him to confess, and is soon found cowering behind the brothers, confirming her suspicions. The next day, Silver is seen wearing a wig and fake mustache, purchasing one of the brothers' tonics. Silver makes another appearance at the Ponyville Swim Meet, this time as a vendor selling one of Flim and Flam's tonics to Rising Star, glad to have made his first bit as a salespony. He tells Applejack that he was initially reluctant to help the brothers deceive ponies, but now believes that "honesty isn't always the best policy" since Applejack, whose attempts to confront the brothers had been twisted against her, is now endorsing their product. After Applejack saves Granny Smith from performing a dangerous stunt under the tonic's influence and publicly admits to lying about the tonic, Silver also confesses his part in the act, including the making of the fake tonic. He then gives his dishonestly earned bit to Applejack as thanks for helping him realize his mistake, and promises to track down the pony he sold the tonic to and give him a refund with another bit. Silver appears in his fake glasses and vendor uniform in Equestria Games, with popcorn. He makes his final appearance in season 4 during the song Let the Rainbow Remind You along with Coco Pommel, The Wonderbolts, Cheese Sandwich and Seabreeze and the Breezies. Quotes Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Silver Spoon, Silver Spanner, Silverspeed, and Sheriff Silverstar. ru:Сильвер_Шилл Category:Eyewear wearers